The present invention relates to a portable transfer apparatus, and more particularly to a portable transfer apparatus in which information such as letters or figures read out by an image sensor is once stored in a memory, and thereafter, the information is fed out to be transferred onto a paper and others.
There have heretofore been proposed various transfer apparatus or copying machines. For example, according to the prior art transfer apparatus, information such as letters or figures are read out by a readout section including a lens and an image sensor, and after processing waveform shaping etc., in response to an output signal of the image sensor, a thermal recording type printer is driven by a control circuit, so that the information is simultaneously printed on a heat sensitive recording paper.
Such copying machine makes it possible to carry out a simple copying work outside the office, which could not be carried out by a copying machine installed in the office. It is also admitted that such copying machine is available for a personal use which have no preference to the working site at all.
However, according to the conventional copying machine, it is not possible to transfer the information read out by the image sensor, with a time lag and or a spatial interval. Also, it is not possible to transfer the information on papers other than heat sensitive papers specially prepared for the purpose.